


pillow talk

by singsungie



Series: minsung's adventures in the fields of love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, its just very soft tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsungie/pseuds/singsungie
Summary: a short soft drabble about Jisung coming back home late at night.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sleepy so i wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> pls tell me if there are any mistakes!  
> and enjoy~

The bed dips and the world inside Minho's dream tilts until he's thrown straight out of it. He stares at the half-closed curtains for a moment, then feels the mattress move again and turns around to glare at Jisung. 

Jisung freezes, one knee on the bed, and though barely any moonlight slips into the room and Minho's eyes are blurry with sleep, he still looks beautiful. And very tired. 

"What time is it," Minho murmurs, aiming for annoyed and fully missing. He's too happy about Jisung being back home for it to be anything but baseless banter, and Jisung clearly knows it.

"It's _'go back to sleep'_ o'clock," Jisung whispers back and crawls closer, a small smile on his face. He smells a little like fried chicken and Minho has half a mind to offer super late dinner.

But he also has a job to wake up for in the morning.

"Very funny," Minho answers, a big yawn over taking his face. He opens his eyes again to find Jisung's inches from his. 

Jisung presses their noses together. Minho blinks at him. Warmth floods his face at the clear adoration in Jisung's gaze, so he wraps his arms around the younger and drags him closer for a kiss. His lips don't really want to listen to him, so it ends up incredibly short, but it's enough to make Minho happy still. That's the effect Jisung always had on him.

"You're cuter when you're half asleep," Jisung whispers, grinning when Minho rolls his eyes.

"Do I need to start enforcing a bedtime?" Minho asks and he can't help the concern that seeps into his voice. The dark bags under Jisung's eyes seem to never leave these days. He brushes careful fingers over them and Jisung sighs, leaning into the touch.

"We finished a couple songs today," he murmurs.

"I think it's already tomorrow, technically," Minho interrupts with a smirk that Jisung kisses off.

"Whatever, smartass."

Minho tries to wink at him but fails and they both fall into giggles; they're barely even that, to be honest, just small gasps of laughter that they're too tired for. Minho tugs Jisung closer until he gives up and just lets himself rest against Minho's chest. One of his hands comes to lay on Minho's ribs, under his shirt, and Minho shivers at the skin to skin contact.

"Anyway," Jisung whispers as Minho's fingers find their usual place in between strands of his hair. "As I was saying, we're ahead of schedule, so I'm taking a couple days off."

"Oh?" Minho freezes for a moment. Jisung lets out a low whine that has him moving again. "Any plans?"

"Plenty." Jisung tilts his face towards Minho and wiggles his eyebrows. Minho scoffs and lifts his hand up, laughing soundlessly when Jisung's suggestive expression turns into a wide-eyed pout.

"I wanna go on a picnic," he murmurs, suddenly turning his face back into Minho's chest, and wraps his fingers around Minho's wrist, so he can pull his hand back to his hair. Minho complies and starts massaging his scalp again.

"It's too hot!" Minho protests, but it's all performative. He can already feel himself melting at the thought of it; the two of them, lounging on a blanket under a tree, feeding each other takeout or ice cream, maybe sneaking in a couple beers. Jisung's head on his lap, a book in his hand.

Minho's head is so fuzzy with the need for sleep, he'd be surprised if these images didn't carry over to his dream.

"It will cool down," Jisung's voice is getting quieter. The fingers on Minho's side tense and then relax. "I looked it up on my way home."

"Ah, I really hope it does." Another yawn makes its way through Minho's body and he sighs, sleep tugging him under again.

He feels more than hears Jisung's barely there snores, but his fingers don't still. Minho smiles a little, looking down to find Jisung's face relaxed, eyelashes fluttering as he makes his way towards dreamland, and he bends down for one last kiss, this one against Jisung's soft forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Minho murmurs and lays back, closing his eyes and giving into the pull.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be soft together uwu  
> you could also come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/squishiesungie) or [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/squishiesungie)


End file.
